Meeting Of The Minds
by Jamara
Summary: Chapter Eight is up, please read and review. Hope you are enjoying the story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Jamara: I do not own super robot monkey team.

Glacier- She did create me, which is just my bad luck.

Jamara: Hey, what did I ever do to you?

Glacier: Ummmmmmm…..can we get to the story?

It was pouring rain. Everyone in Shuggazoom was inside.

They weren't aware of the battle raging just outside.

The Super Robot was engaged in a fierce battle with a huge slime creature, it was dripping goop all over the place.

Otto: We gotta defeat snot thingy!

Nova: Otto, where do you get these names?

Otto: I think em up' as I go.

Gibson: Can you two PLEASE pay attention, if you haven't noticed, we are getting attacked!

Antauri: It's got fist rocket three!

Whole Team (Except Sparx): Sparx!

Nova: What the heck are we gonna do?

Chiro: We're going to defeat this ball of boogers! Hyper Force Go!

The Robot disengaged, and everyone attacked the creature from different angles.

Suddenly, the huge monster started to lift the fist rocket it had been mauling, and everyone gasped in horror. The Monster had swallowed the Fist Rocket Whole!

Jamara: Sorry, but I just adore cliffhangers!

Glacier: When am I going to show up?

Jamara: Pretty soon! Now stop bugging me!

Uh-Oh, I have got to run, I've got a sugar crazed psycho after me!


	2. Chapter 2

Jamara-Hmm… How shall I begin this chapter?

Glacier-Why don't you try thanking the people who sent you reviews?

Jamara-Good idea, thanks to Beastfire and Twister91.

Now on with this chapter!

The super robot continued to bash the gigantic creature, but it was thrown back into the river (Or lake, whatever it is).

Then suddenly it exploded, sending goo, slime, and a fist rocket into the air.

The monkey team managed to reactivate the robot and caught it just time.

The grouped in the command center, and waited for Sparx to slide down his tube.

He slid, or rather, fell, banging off the sides and yelling swears.

Nova: Wow Sparx, you do listen when I say things.

Sparx: Na, I learned those from Antauri!

Nova: Antauri doesn't swear.

Antauri: Nova has a point, I don't curse.

Sparx: Oh really, then what were those words you were saying yesterday when Gibson dropped a book on your foot?

Antauri: Umm.. IthinkIllgomeditatebye!

Suddenly, the robots alarm went off (Again)

Gibson: Another Monster attack?

Otto: Nope, the computer says the problem's INSIDE the robot!

Gibson: That's not possible, we just upgraded the security.

Otto: Well, it wasn't good enough.

Gibson: Impossible! It says there is another monkey invading the robot!

Chiro: (Coming into main room) Guys, I found this girl downstairs!

He was pulling a white monkey along by the arm; she was medium sized, with startling green eyes.

All Monkeys: Who the heck is that?

Glacier: My name's Glacier, now LET ME GO!

Chiro: You were breaking into the robot!

Glacier: Was not!

Chiro: Was too!

Sparx: This is going to be of those is not is too arguments.

Gibson: Oh Dear.

Nova: Ummm… guys, let's just figure out what's going on.

Glacier: (Calming down) I suppose.

Nova: So who are you?

Glacier: I really don't know.

Nova: Well THAT"S a big help!

Glacier: Is my dad here?

Nova: Huh? What do you mean your dad?

Glacier: I heard he was here in Shuggazoom, and you guys were the only robot monkeys around here.

Nova: We have a big problem.

Jamara: Another Cliffhanger!

Glacier: Can I tell them? Please?

Jamara: Don't spoil the surprise.

Glacier: It's (gets a hand slapped over her mouth).

Jamara: We better go, before Glacier and her big mouth ruin everything!


	3. Change Of Plans

Chapter #3

Me- Okay, now this chapter is a little surprising!

Thanks for the reviews, by the way.

The monkey team was having a meeting in the command center; they were discussing their plans for the day.

Nova planned to take Glacier to an aquarium, for no apparent reason.

Sparx was just busy arguing with Gibson about whose turn it was to help Otto clean his room.

Sparx: Gibson, it's kind of not fun to sink waist deep in comic books and junk!

Gibson: Sparx, you love comic books!

Sparx: Do not!

While this silly argument was taking place, Otto was attempting to get Antauri's attention.

He knew it was impossible to gte him to pay attention when he was meditating but he was trying anyway.

He had tried screaming, dumping cold water on Antauri, poking him and even biting him on the tail.

Nova: Uh, Otto, I really wouldn't do that.

Otto: Why?

Nova: Because he's gonna kill you if you dump spaghetti on him!

Otto: Oh, Uh-Oh.

While Otto was attempting to get away from the angry and spaghetti-covered second-in-command,

Glacier had snuck away from the team.

She entered Gibson's lab, and turned on the computer.

Glacier (Thinking) Hmmm… How do I run a DNA match scan?

Something fell from the shelf above and hit her on the head.

Glacier: Well that's odd, that a book called How to Run a DNA scan would fall on my head!

She opened the book, and followed a long list of detailed instructions.

Then she pressed a button and began the program.

A match appeared on-screen, and she was stunned.

Glacier: Wow, Who knew my dad helped save the universe!

I suppose that's why he never came to see me.

I think I'll pay him a visit instead.

She left the lab, the results she had printed clutched in her hand.

Gibson reentered the lab.

Who's been messing with my computer? He said.

Then he saw the screen, still showing the test.

He ran out of the lab and into the main room.

He saw comics everywhere and spaghetti all over the floor. However, the only one in the room was Otto, who was sleeping upside-down in his chair.

Gibson found Nova in the training room, and Sparx in the kitchen.

Then he entered the library (Lets just say they have a library)

He found Antauri reading on top of a bookshelf (Don't ask why, I just put him there).

Gibson: Antauri, have you seen glacier?

Antauri: Yes, she's actually hiding behind bookshelf over there, why?

Gibson: I need to talk to her.

Antauri: Why?

Gibson: (taking a deep breath) because she's your daughter.

Jamara: I hope this was a good chapter, R&R!


	4. Mystery halfsolved

Jamara: Okay, this chapter's going to explain a few things.

But I'm not going to bore you with my long-winded explanations.

I will let things explain themselves.

Chaos had erupted within the robot. A huge dust cloud was rolling around in the main room. It was mad up of Nova, Sprx, and Otto. They were fighting over who was going to get the remote for the TV.

Gibson was tracking a signal he had been searching for, and was preparing to tell the rest of the team.

He called a meeting in the command center, and got the attention of Otto, Sprx, and Nova by dumping water on them.

Gibson: I have found a signal being emitted from Sikon 56 (don't ask, I made it up)

It appears to be a tracking signal. I believe we should investigate.

They scattered to their separate parts of the robot and took off.

Glacier, sitting with Nova, was quiet.

Nova: Why are you being quiet? You never shut up.

Glacier: Well, let's say I've got reasons.

They landed on the planet, which was similar to Shuggazoom. It had one large city. They set out to explore, splitting up to cover more ground.

Nova and Glacier went to the downtown area, and explored the shops.

Nova: This place is huge, but it's got great shops.

Glacier: I've got somewhere to go, I'll be right back.

Nova: You'll get lost, you haven't been here before.

Glacier: Are you kidding, I lived here, I know my way around!

Nova: What did you say?

Glacier: Oh no (slaps her hand over her mouth).

Nova: Nice job blabbermouth. Now show me where you lived.

Glacier: Fine, If you must know, follow me.

They headed to a farther section, much more elegant and clean then most of the city.

Nova: Wow, you guys must have had money.

Glacier: Let's just say we have enough.

She headed to a large apartment building, and entered it.

A guy stood at the desk, writing on a piece of paper.

He looked up.

Glacier? He said in disbelief.

Hi Jake, I'm back see? Didn't I say I would come back and visit?

Nova stared from one to the other.

Nova: How can he understand you?

Glacier: He's got an intergalactic translator.

Nova: Oh.

Glacier: Can I go upstairs please?

Jake said yes, and pressed a button, unlocking a door.

Glacier led Nova to an elevator, and they went upstairs.

She went to an apartment and unlocked the door with a code.

They entered, and Nova was stunned.

Nova: Okay, I changed my mind, you were rich.

Glacier: Okay, yeah.

Suddenly, Glacier spun around, and screeched.

Mom! She shouted, and hugged the female monkey who had just entered the room.

Nova: So, you're Glacier's mother.

The monkey Glacier was hugging was white, with silver eyes. She called herself Lila.

Lila: You're name's Nova right?

Nova; Yes.

Lila: I've heard about you and your team, you're famous around here.

Nova: Wow, Everybody seems to know us.

Jamara: That's it for this chapter, review please!


	5. Reunions

Another new chapter…

Another surprise…

They had been in Sikon for three days, but the rest of the team wanted to know where Nova and Glacier were.

They had been missing for all three days.

Sprx: Where the heck are they?

Gibson: I fixed the scanner!

Sprx: Good Job British breath.

Gibson: Sprx DO NOT call me that I; ve already told you it's not funny.

Sprx: Then how come I'm laughing?

Meanwhile, Nova and Glacier were enjoying breakfast, and Nova was asking questions all the while.

Nova: Lila, how can you afford such a nice place?

Lila: This may seem odd, but a huge software company gave a job as manager.

Nova: Wow. I didn't know they hired monkeys.

Lila: I was a special case.

Nova: Ummm, this is a personal question but, why the heck are you 25 pounds? We are only supposed to way about fifteen pounds!

Glacier and Lila exchanged glances.

Lila: That's something I'll keep to myself for now.

Glacier: She doesn't like to talk about it.

Nova: Can the rest of the team come over and visit you Lila? I'm sure they would love to meet you.

Lila: I suppose.

Nova: I'll go contact them.

She came back in a few minutes later. They're coming here now, she said.

Soon the rest of the team arrived.

Gibson: Nova said she would meet us here.

Antauri: There she is.

Nova: Come on guys, Lila and Glacier are upstairs.

Antauri: Uh, I just remembered I have got to be somewhere.

Sprx: You're not leaving, you're coming with us.

Antauri: Sorry, but I think I will go back to the robot and…

He was sweating, and his voice shook as he said it.

Sprx: It's too late, here they come.

Lila: Hi everybody! Wait a minute… It can't be. Antauri, is that you?

Antauri: Ummm… Nice to see you again…

Lila: I've missed you!

Everybody else: Huh?

Lila hugged Antauri, and he blushed.

Gibson: You can't run away from your past Antauri, It will always come back to you.

Nova: Yeah, and it just did.

Lila finally let Antauri go, and grinned.


	6. A Strange New Twist

A Strange New Twist:

It was a sunny morning, several days after team had met Lila. That day she was visiting them, and the super robot.

Lila: Wow, this thing is huge, you live here?

Gibson: As a matter of fact, yes we also use it as a battle tool.

Lila: This is so cool, uh, Gibson, why are you poking me?

Gibson: Come into the lab for minute please Lila.

Lila: Why, I'm perfectly fine.

Sprx: What the heck is wrong Gibson; you never call anyone into the lab without a reason.

Gibson: I have a reason, even if I don't wish to share it with you Sprx.

They went into the lab, and Gibson shut the door. The rest of the team waited. A half-hour passed, before Gibson finally came out, holding his scanner and talking to himself. He headed down and the hall, and returned with a small machine. He went into the lab again.

Two hours later, the boredom was starting to affect everyone. Otto fell asleep on the couch, and Sprx was reading his last comic book, of the fifty that he had. Antauri was drinking herbal tea, and reading a book on philosophy. Nova was playing video games with Glacier.

Finally, after all that time, Gibson came out of the lab again.

Gibson: I have something to tell you. ALL of you.

Everybody: What?

Gibson: Well… the fact is…

Jamara: Sorry for the shortness, I have a lot of chores to do.

I left it at another cliffhanger!

Thanks for the reviews, I promise to update soon.


	7. A new future

A new future

Gibson: Well everyone, this is going to be a big surprise.

Nova: What it is it, don't keep us in suspense!

Gibson: Lila's going to have another child.

Whole Team: WHAT!

Sprx: Well Antauri, you're going to have more responsibility than you thought.

Gibson: He's right, Antauri the child is yours.

Sprx: Ha! I knew it! You guys didn't believe me!

Glacier started jumping up and down.

Glacier: I won't be an only child anymore!

Gibson: Uh, How much sugar have you had?

Glacier: Only three bags, I normally have four.

Gibson: Three? No wonder you're hyper.

Glacier: No dip brain boy.

Nova: When is she going to have it?

Gibson: About a week.

Nova: A WEEK?  
Gibson: Unfortunately yes.

Lila peeked around the corner of the lab door, embarrassed.

She managed to slip away unnoticed, but not for long.

Chiro found her, hiding in the kitchen.

Chiro: You don't have to be afraid.

Lila: I'm not.

Chiro: Then why are you hiding?

A loud crash echoed, and screams erupted.

Another short chapter, but interesting.

Please R&R

I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I've been kind of busy lately, I have to go.


	8. The end?

This should be the last chapter, but I can write one more if I get enough positive reviews.

Thanks for the reviews so far.

The monkey team was preparing to leave the planet of Sikon.

They had to get back to Shuggazoom, they had already delayed retuning as long as they could.

Their preparations complete, they went to say goodbye to Lila and Glacier, and to Cornflower.

They went over to them, and to their surprise, Antauri left the group.

Antauri: I'm not going back with you.

Nova: What do you mean? We can't fly the robot without you.

Antauri: I have to stay with Lila and Cornflower, Glacier will take my place.

Chiro: You never told me that.

Nova: I can understand what his point is Chiro.

Chiro: What do you mean?

Nova: Lila and Cornflower need him more than we do right now.

Chiro: I suppose.

Antauri: I will return, I can promise you that.

Glacier: I promise to help you guys out, I will really try hard.

So life changed for the hyper force, things were much different. Glacier was now older, and turned out to be a lot like her father.

Gibson (Unfortunately) was made second in command. They heard nothing from Antauri, but they were confident that he would keep his promise.

Thanks for reviewing this story, and I've already got an idea for another one! There will be plenty of Nova-Sprx fluff, just as a hint.


End file.
